Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Re-upload) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (UK Version) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''How Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, and the Toys Saved Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers'' 'To be Made by Stuingtion' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battleship'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal'' *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase'' *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 ''To be Made by skullzproductions'' * Already made and unknown *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Hercules'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Enchanted'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Return of Jafar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic'' (Disneyland Version) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway'' (UK Version) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winx Club: the Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Thumbelina'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom (Special) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Muppets (2011)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Last Unicorn'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lorax (2012)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids (TV Series)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Mercy Mission'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Normad Droids'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (1991)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Alakazam the Great'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Says Merry Madagascar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madly Madagascar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Robin Hood'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Monsters University'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Good, The Bad and Huckleberry Hound'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Aristocats'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to The Road to El Dorado'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's World of Color'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's been Spirited Away'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Search for The Black Cauldron'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz (1939)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets WALL-E'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pocahontas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mary Poppins'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Tower of Terror'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' TV Series To be made by 76859Thomas *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles'' Made by skullzproductions *Thomas and his Friends Meet the Gargoyles Spin-off Series To be made by 76859Thomas *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' To be made by skullzproductions *''Thomas' Sing Along Songs Adventures'' Unknown *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' Pooh's Adventures Now Playing *''Pooh's Adventures of Michael Jackson: Thriller (music video film) *Pooh's Adventures of Tex Avery: Who Killed Who? (short film) To Be made by 76859Thomas *Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends Live on Stage: Thomas Saves the Day'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Tugs'' (TV Series) *''Winnie the Pooh meets Cool McCool'' (TV Series) Unknown *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery - the Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails - The Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue - The Special'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels - the Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery - the Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway - the Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: CGI TV Series (TV Series) *Pooh's Adventures of Cars'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight (short film) *Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly'' *''Pooh's Adventures of A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Madeline: Lost in Paris'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Police Patrol'' ''Also see'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Freddieholc Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki